untitled
by Lavenderangel
Summary: It's another Takeru/Hikari friendship fic... I suppose you can look at it as Takari... PG for abuse... just please, read and review ^_^.


  
  
A small blond boy sat on a bench. All around him, children laughed and played. Most of the time, he would be in the middle of them, laughing and joining in the fun. After all, that's what most children did at the park. But, this boy just couldn't think about playing. He didn't even want to be here. He was afraid that in the time he was gone, something would happen and one of his parents wouldn't be there when he returned. That would not be surprising with the way they'd been constantly fighting for the past few months. Ishida Takeru didn't understand much. Neither did his 7-year-old brother. But, they knew one thing, nothing good could come out of these fights. Suddenly Takeru felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey, arncha going to play?" He looked to see a brown haired girl, about his own age standing next to the bench. "I don't feel like playing." He replied in a small voice. "Don't feel like playing, are you sick? You usually always play." Takeru recognized this girl, she was in his pree-school class. "I know, but, I don't want to play today." Although he'd seen the girl before, he wasn't sure of her name. "Hey, what's your name, anyways?" "Hikari, Yagami Hikari. You can call me Kari." "I'm Takeru, Ishida Takeru. You can call me TK if you want." He said shyly. The girl smiled. "Nice to meacha, TK." "You too, Kari." The girl's face returned to a serious expression. "Is something wrong?" "My mommy and daddy are always fighting. My brother, Yamato says that they're gonna get a divorcé." His lower lip began to tremble. "He says that that means that we won't see each other no mores. I want to see 'Nia-san." Tears began to form at the corners of Takeru's eyes. "Oh, that's to bad. Please, don't cry, I don't like seeing people sad. How bout we go on the swings, would that make you feel better?" Takeru smiled a little. "Yeah, I'll push you!" Hikari smiled back. "Okay, TK!"  
  
-  
  
Takeru awoke to the yelling of his parents again. He could see the shadow of Yamato standing, his ear pressed against the door, trying to make out the words. "'Nia-san?" Takeru asked sleepily. "Takeru, mom and dad are fighting again." Yamato said. "I know. Did daddy drink that yucky brown stuff again." Takeru, of course, was referring to alcohol. Lately, their father had been drinking more of the "Yucky brown stuff." This, the boys thought was what caused a lot of the fights. Takeru got up to join his brother. He rubbed a bruise on his leg, where his father had hit him. "That still hurts, doesn't it." Yamato asked from across the room. "Yeah." Takeru felt bad for complaining. Yamato had leaped in front of a flying beer bottle witch had been heading for Takeru. This resulted with him getting several deep gashes across his cheeks. "Yamato! Takeru! Get out here!!" Their father suddenly yelled. To scared to say anything, the boys obeyed.  
  
They found the living room a mess. Broken glass was everywhere. It looked like Mr. Ishida had thrown some of the pictures too. "Be careful, Takeru. That glass is sharp." Yamato whispered to his younger brother, not wanting him to get anymore injuries. "Dad, please, don't make Takeru see this." Yamato pleaded with his father. "Shut up, boy! Mind your owned damned business!" His father snapped back. Grabbing a picture, he hurled it at Yamato. Then, he picked up another one. This one was for Takeru. He whimpered in fear, but didn't move. Just before it hit him, Takeru caught a glimpse of the picture. It was of their whole family… As the glass shattered against Takeru's face, it felt like his family broke in two at that moment. He heard his father yelling. His mother's sobs. Yamato's cries of pain… He collapsed to the ground, glass flying around above his head. More and more of it hit him. What it was from Takeru wasn't sure of. He only felt one thing right now… pain…  
  
-  
  
Takeru opened his eyes. He was lying on the living room floor. His mother lay on the couch. His brother and father were know where to be seen. "Yama-chan! Where are you?!?! Brotheeeeeerrrrrrrrr!!!!!" Mrs. Takaishi awoke from unclenches to the sobbing of Takeru. Her husband and Yamato were gone. Takeru had cuts and bruises everywhere. Despite her own injuries, she moved over and wrapped her arms around her sobbing son. They sat there, holding one another, sobbing…  
  
-  
  
Despite  
The previous night's events, Takeru still wanted too go to school. His mother let him, with him gone, she could clean up the remains of the living room.  
  
-  
  
"Alright class, its nap time." Their teacher said. Takeru was exhausted. He was about to drift off to sleep, when he felt a tap on his shoulder. "Hey, TK?" Only one person in his class called him that… "Kari…" The young Yagami stood there, smiling down at him. Concern came across her face, when she saw the cuts and bruises the glass had left. "Takeru, what happened to you?" He swallowed hard. "It's nothing, Hikari. Did you want to sleep here?" He pointed to the spot beside him. Hikari smiled. "Sure, Takeru." She laid down beside him and they both drifted off to sleep.  
  
-  
  
"Get up, Takeru!" Takeru jerked awake. He was lying on the living room floor. He guessed he'd slept longer then usual. He blinked in surprise. "Daddy?" He asked, seeing his father kneeling over him. "Who was that girl you were sleeping beside at school?" His father snapped. "You mean Kari?" "Kari?! Who is this Carie girl." "It's Kari, daddy. She's Hikari Yagami, one of my friends." Takeru explained nervously. His father reached down and slapped Takeru's cheek, hard. Takeru let out a cry of pain and put a hand up to massage his stinging cheek. "You shouldn't be friends with girls!" His father yelled, slapping his other cheek. Takeru whimpered in pain. "Please stop, daddy…" He begged in a small voice. "I think I'll have to hurt that Hikari girl." Takeru gasped in horror. "No, don't hurt Hikari!" He said. His father just smiled. "I think I will." "No! HIKARIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Takeru! Takeru! Takeru!!!!!"  
  
-  
  
Takeru sat up. He blinked, wondering where he was. Suddenly, he felt someone shaking him. "Takeru, are you alright?" He turned around and saw that the person who was shaking him was Hikari. He felt himself shaking and the tears which were streaming down his face. "Takeru, please tell me what's wrong." Hikari said gently. He looked around nervously. He saw that everyone, including the teacher were asleep. "Wh…What happened?" He asked in a quivering voice. "Y…You were screaming. You were saying 'No, daddy, don't hurt her…' and 'No! Hikari-channnnnnnn!!!" Hikari said, her own voice shaking slightly. Takeru began to sob. "Takeru…" Hikari whispered, putting her arms around him. "H…Kari…" Takeru began. "M…my daddy scares me… he through pictures at my mommy, brother and me last night. And… this morning, I woke up and he and Yama-chan were gone!" He continued to sob. Hikari put her arms around him. "You should tell someone about this, Takeru." She said. "If I did… he would kill Yamato… he'd kill all of us!" Takeru choked out. Hikari felt terrible. No one should have a daddy like that… especially not someone so nice like Takeru. She didn't say anything, she just held the crying boy in her arms. They fell asleep like that, arms around each other.  
  
-  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" Hikari sat up. "Taichiiiii!!" She shrieked seeing her brother standing they're screaming. "Kari, what the heck are you doin… and who's that boy?!?!" "Boy?" Hikari looked down and was shocked to see Takeru still curled up gently beside her. "Oh, that boy. That's TK." "TK?" Presently the little boy sat up. "Hikari? What's goin on?" He asked, looking around. "Whoa! Who's that boy?!" He said seeing Taichi. Hikari sighed. "That's my brother, Tai." "Hey, aren't you Yamato Ishida's little brother?" Taichi asked, looking at Takeru more closely. He nodded.  
  
Just then, a women came in. Takeru looked around him more closely, he was in a strange living room. And if Kari's brother was there… "Pst, Kari, is this your house?" He whispered to her. "Uh-uh." She replied smiling. "That's my mommy."" She said pointing to the women who'd just entered the room.  
  
"Hi, Takeru." The women said. Takeru blinked in surprise. "Hi…" He said in a small voice. "You're going to be staying with us until your mommy and daddy work things out." Mrs. Yagami explained. "Really?" Hikari asked. "Yes." Mrs. Yagami replied. "Yay!! Isn't that great, TK?" Hikari asked happily. Takeru smiled for the first time in months, finally he would be with a family who loved him.  
  
-7-years later-  
  
"So, that's my story." Ishida Yamato said. He looked around at his friends, as if just daring them to say anything. "…Yama-chan…" Mimi began, "That's so sad!" She continued to sob. "Keep it down, Takeru and Hikari are still asleep." Kido Jyou said gruffly, tears in his own eyes. "Wh…What happened after that, Yamato?" Yagami Taichi asked. "You already no. But, for the others sake, mom and dad did split up. Dad went to rehab so it was safe for one of us to live with him. I did because I didn't want anything bad to happen to Takeru. So, that's how it's been and that's how it will be if… when we get back home." Yamato finished.  
  
For a moment, no one said anything. "Well, it's getting kind of late." Takenouchi Sora finally spoke up. "We should probably be going to bed." "Yeah." Izumi Koushiro said. They headed for their various spots around the fire. Yamato sat for a moment, looking over at Takeru and Hikari who were curled up together. He didn't realize it when Taichi joined him. "They really care for each other." Taichi said, startling Yamato slightly. "Yeah." Was all he said though. "Whatever happens, as long as they've got each other, they'll be safe." Taichi said. Yamato stared at him. "What are you Yagami, someone who reads the future?" Taichi grinned sheepishly. "No, I'm not sure what I am. Let's go to bed and I'll tell you tmorrow.z" Yamato nodded and the two keepers of courage and friendship walked off.  
  
"I love you, Yama-chan." Takeru whispered, watching his brother leave…  
  
[A/N  
Well, didcha like it? I said that Matt told the story. Because, I'm working on another fic, where all the 02 chosen children share their pasts. I'm trying to make it a tearjerker. But… who knows… Well, just review and all that stuff, please. Seeya!!  
Kasumi  



End file.
